


Punk! at the Screamo Concert

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Grunge!Cas, M/M, Punk Concert, human!AU, human!Cas, mildly smutty, punk!Cas, rockband!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Dean meets bad-boy Cas at the underground rock concert that Sam dragged him along to.





	Punk! at the Screamo Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of punk!Cas in a band, so I think I may delve deeper into this universe in a longer fic.

He hates this band with a burning passion. It’s one of those whiny, screaming bands that have been trying to manipulate the culture of rock since whenever and, sure, these bands seem to make people happy, but it’s just not Dean’s cup of tea. He prefers his classic rock, the good stuff from the 70’s and 80’s, sometimes the 90’s if he’s in the mood.

Sam loves this band though. Just as much as Dean hates it. John surprises everyone by buying tickets for the two of them while they’re in town, but says he’s getting too old for these things. So, of course, Dean gets dragged along to this steaming shit-pile of sweaty, head-banging, screaming primates.

And, again, of course, the drummer has to be fucking gorgeous. Green and purple mohawk, pierced nose, ears made of metal hoops, tattooes rooting from his feet and leafing out over his entire body, up behind his ears and parts of his side-shaves. Jesus Christ, that man is doing things to Dean. But like a good, completely heterosexual guy, he doesn’t let his eyes linger long.

Sam’s having the time of his life and Dean has to admit it’s not too terrible getting to stare at this guy - Cas, Sam said his name was - for minutes on end without being caught. But when intermission comes, the auditorium clears out, save for a few stragglers, and this guy, this sex-in-the-back-of-your-parent’s-car, metal-and-ink, muscles-and-jawline guy, he just stands right the fuck up, pulls a water bottle out of a cupholder behind him, and dumps every last drop of it across his face and now extremely see-through shirt.

Dean nearly faints. Right after nearly cumming his in jeans, because holy mother Mary, Joseph, and God above, Cas is ripped. Like, “I work out at the gym at least once a day” ripped and Dean cannot handle how gay he feels right now.

He’s staring, he knows, and Sam has wandered off somewhere and suddenly this super attractive man’s incredibly cyan sea eyes are turning to look at him and Dean isn’t looking away - WHY THE FUCK CAN’T HE LOOK AWAY - and Cas is smirking at him in this cocky, I-know-how-fucking-great-I-look-like-this kind of way.

After the concert, they stay behind because Sam knows where to catch them leaving, and Dean heads back to the hallway with the bathrooms to get a much-needed drink of water from the fountain. When he turns around to leave, guess who’s standing right behind him. That’s right. This punk sex-god named Cas.

When Cas’s eyes scan over Dean’s body, lingering in a place they really shouldn’t be, Dean squirms because holy shit he’s checking him out. Blatantly. Without shame. And then Dean’s trapped against the wall by Cas’s arm and they don’t say a word to each other before Cas is asking if he wants to make out and, maybe it’s not the best idea he’s had, but Dean nods yes.

Cas’s lips are silky pillows and Dean wants more of him. He’s never kissed a guy but he thinks he could get used to it if this is the kind of feeling it gives him every time. Cas’s hands are beautiful, with long, deft fingers, and all over the place, and his body is pressing against Dean’s and, oh God, there’s no one here to stop them from fucking right there in the hallway.

Cas ends up giving him his number. They actually keep in touch and it turns into something more than physical. They meet up every few months, and, eventually, when Dean has a place of his own, Cas moves in with him. Oh, it’s a wonderful life. And maybe that screaming rock shit ain’t too bad.


End file.
